Venus
by FlamingWolf
Summary: This very strongly assumes some knowledge of the Sailor V backstory. A shadowy institution from Minako's past is back, and now she is on the run with only Artemis as companion and friend.


Minako sat on the wall surrounding Ami's penthouse, her legs drawn up underneath her as she sat looking at the lights shining from the living room. The word that best described her mood at the moment was "brooding". She saw movement to her right, but didn't react as the shadow jumped up next to her. They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments, before the lithe cat spoke.

"First thing on your mind better make me laugh, kitten."

"I feel like the sixth power ranger and there are only five of us." Minako obliged. As promised, the phrasing startled a chuckle out of the white tom, who circled and crawled into her lap. She scratched his ears. He reached up and patted her cheek with a paw- they had been together long enough that they had an entire vocabulary worked out in nothing but touches. He could tell she was really upset. She could tell he wanted her to go on.

"It took them forty-five minutes to notice I was gone, didn't it? That's why it took you so long to come out."

"That comes from your background," Artemis hedged. "So much of the early part of your training, you spent cultivating that- you act so rambunctious around other people that when you're quiet, they don't notice your presence because it's not what they've come to expect."

"Keeps a thirteen year old international girl of mystery alive, now doesn't it?"

"True 'dat."

"You've been watching too much M-TV," Minako gave him a sly look, illuminated by the moonlight.

"It's a way to keep my English sharp, even if it is produced by Americans." Artemis gave a dainty shudder, one learned from Luna. He was rewarded with Minako's smile. She grew serious again quickly.

"Tell me another," He said.

"'The time has come, the walrus said'," She quoted.

He nodded, then offered."Give me your reasons, I play Devil's Advocate, and then I'll give you mine and you return the favor."

"They've completed their training. They're viable senshi. They don't need me anymore- if they ever did. They were a functioning- not well, but functioning- team before I ever arrived."

"They're used to working with you- they'll lose confidence and deteriorate if you go."

"Makoto will work harder to make up for my not being here, and Rei will be relieved that she technically doesn't have to obey my orders any more."

"Usagi still needs training in how to be a queen. How to rule."

"I'm not exactly a prime courtier, Artemis." Minako lifted an eyebrow. Neither of them was looking at each other. Her head was tilted back as she bathed in moonlight the way most girls tanned. "My diplomacy leaves a lot to be desired."

He snorted, his eyes fixed on Venus as it slowly sank towards the horizon. "You talked your way into the Sanc embassy ball, got dances with each of the five bodyguards of the queen, and by the end of the night was in a philosophical debate about the nature of war, peace, and politics with her majesty."

"I had an easy in- Rei introduced me to her father once and he recognized me. The fact that I'm young, hot, and flirtatious did the rest."

"Your princess' training?"

"Right now she's mastering the Lunarian powers. The world is not ready for a sovereign aristocracy yet."

"So... you feel left out and useless."

"It sounds juvenile when spoken aloud, but yes. I am the fifth wheel. The one they don't even notice has left. They all look to the immediate future- I seem to be the only one to remember that we have a kingdom to forge. Even if they're training for the here and now- I need to seek out something that will test me. Something that will give me the challenges I need to know that I can protect the Queen of the Moon from anything. I'm not only the Chief of the Lunar Guard, I am Selene's spymaster- the one who looks for problems and prevents them before they can shatter that crystal utopia kingdom that the other princesses live in. I have seen things and experienced things- even after being reincarnated- that they can't even dream of, Artemis. I need to keep my skills sharp, and they're rusting fighting the youma of the week."

"So you are thinking about your duty and not your pouting at being left out."

"Artemis, I've been left out my entire life."

"Good. I have a better reason to leave." Artemis looked up at her. He had been waiting most of the day to try to find a way to say this, but he had the feeling that he had to be blunt. "Some genius in England finally heard of Sailor Venus, since most of the attention has been on Sailor Moon. He put the pieces together. Your mother is dead."

"This genius... wouldn't happen to be from the RRM, would he?" Minako repressed a shudder remembering the brief time she had been captured by the scientists who, by any government standard, did not exist.

"Yes. But they only know you."

"Meaning that when they went after mom today- they're waiting for me at home. They want me to lead them to the other senshi."

"Precisely. I hope you still carry-"

"Passport to at least get me out of the country- I can find a fake later, once I'm back in a country where my English accent won't stand out. Henshin pen, in my pocket. Hard cash- at least three hundred dollars- in my wallet. Communicator on my wrist, wink chain acting as a belt. The Moon Sword, as always-" She reached over her shoulder and the hilt appeared in her hand. It had been hidden until that moment by the illusion that it cast simply by being a part of the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"You seem calm about this," Artemis was slightly worried by her reaction.

"My mother was an abusive drunk, Artemis. I'm sure the shock will hit me if I ever see the body, or at some point in the future when the adrenaline cools enough late at night. For right now, we have to survive, we have to protect the others, and frankly, I can actually remember the Fall and the war. I've seen a lot of death and destruction, and I have killed people myself- including Adonis. I'll get the shakes later. We have to go now."

With that, Minako swung her legs over the edge of the wall- the backside, not onto the grounds of the penthouse. She dropped lightly to the ground, and Artemis landed on her shoulder. They were illuminated for a brief moment in silhouette before the dark street swallowed them. Ami turned away and let the curtain fall with a sigh.


End file.
